


beautiful inside and out

by georgiehensley



Series: Kinktober 2019 [10]
Category: Property Brothers RPF
Genre: Body Image, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, Insecurity, Kinktober 2019, Living Together, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Slight Scent Kink, Twincest, Undressing, guess i'm a slut for healthy relationships and tenderness, this was supposed to just be porn but wound up being really cute and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 14:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: Drew takes care of a tired Jonathan.





	beautiful inside and out

**Author's Note:**

> someone needs to write more property brothers twincest and if that someone has to be me, then so be it. i will gladly take one for the team
> 
> yeah yeah yeah this is rpf AND incest. whatever. we're all going to hell anyway. might as well make it fun.
> 
> for kinktober day 10 - face-sitting

After a full day of renovations, Jonathan is exhausted. His body feels heavy as he enters the house, each step he takes requiring the full attention and effort of his body. He can barely lift each leg enough to  _ not  _ drag his feet on the floor, walking like Frankenstein with his legs completely straight. (At least he's wake enough to not shuffle his feet against the floor, he knows how much Drew hates skid marks.)

He has enough sense to lock the front door behind himself and leave his keys on the kitchen table as his body carries him back to the master bedroom. Seeing Drew lying in bed with the TV on just reminds Jonathan of how dirty he is and how Drew probably wouldn't let him into bed without taking a shower first.

He can't help but let out an audible groan, leaning against the wall to his side. The sound draws Drew's attention away from the TV and he sends a sympathetic look Jonathan's way.

"Tired?" he asks, though he already knows the answer. 

Jonathan nods.

Drew pats the empty spot next to him on the bed.

Jonathan raises an eyebrow. "Really? You don't want me to shower first?" 

"You're exhausted," Drew says matter-of-factly. "I'll help you shower off in the morning."

Jonathan smiles, stepping around to his side of the bed. He kicks his shoes off before flopping onto the bed stomach-first. He scoots over to wrap an arm around Drew and kiss him on the cheek.

"You're the best," he says softly.

Drew smiles. "I know. Are you sure you wanna sleep in your jeans, though?"

Jonathan whines into his pillow.

Drew laughs. "Roll over. I'll help you."

Jonathan does as he's told, rolling over onto his back. Drew sits up and kneels next to him, reaching to undo Jonathan's belt and pull it through the loops. Despite his orderly nature, he tosses it onto the floor. He unzips Jonathan's jeans and works them down and off his legs, tossing them onto the floor as well. 

"Think you can sit up for me? Just so I can get this off?" Drew tugs lightly on Jonathan's plaid button-down. 

Jonathan sighs and sits up. Drew undoes each of the buttons before pushing the shirt off of Jonathan's shoulders. Jonathan pulls his arms out of the sleeves on his own and tosses the garment to join the rest of his clothes on the floor, leaving him on the bed in nothing but his boxers and socks. 

Drew kisses him on the lips as his reward for complying. 

"Good boy," he says, running a hand through Jonathan's hair. "So beautiful when you're out of all those dirty clothes."

Jonathan snorts and shakes his head. "No, I'm not. You've seen the tweets. Everyone thinks I'm 'the fat one'."

"Haven't I told you not to read those?" Drew says. "They don't know what they're talking about. You're gorgeous." He kisses Jonathan again, running his hands down his sides, over his stomach. 

Jonathan frowns. Drew ducks down, placing a kiss against his soft stomach. He leaves a trail of kisses across and down Jonathan's stomach, only stopping as Jonathan squirms when he reaches the waistband of his boxers.

"Drew, stop," Jonathan says. "I'm too tired for that."

(The way his cock grows half-hard in his boxers due to Drew's actions says otherwise.)

"Please, let me show you how beautiful you are to me," Drew says, sitting back up. Suddenly, he gets an idea. "Sit on my face."

"What?" Jonathan says. "Drew, we've never… What if I crush you?"

"You won't," Drew says. "I promise. Here," He scoots over and lies back down against the bed. "Just straddle me. Lower your hips until I can get my mouth on you."

"I'm all sweaty," Jonathan argues. "I probably smell."

"You think I care?" Drew says. "We've known each other for forty years now. I know your scent. I love your scent. Please, let me taste you."

Jonathan shivers. His cock stiffens. "Okay." 

He crawls over on the bed, throwing a leg over Drew's head, only to stop, leaning back against his chest as he glances down at him.

"Which way should I face?" he asks.

"Whichever way you want," Drew replies. "This way might easier, so you can hold onto the headboard."

"And have my dick in your hair?" Jonathan asks, giggling. "Whatever you say."

He lifts himself up and scoots forward, hovering once his hole is right above Drew's mouth. One last time, he asks if Drew still wants to do this. Drew nods beneath him and Jonathan takes that as his cue to lower his hips.

The first swipe of Drew's tongue against him has Jonathan gasping. It's not an entirely new sensation, as Drew has eaten him out plenty of times before, but it's… different. This time, Jonathan has the upper hand, the power to roll his hips and set the place, all while Drew licks up into him.

And  _ oh _ ** _, _ ** when Drew's tongue slips  _ inside  _ of him. Now Jonathan understands why he recommended facing this way, as Jonathan immediately reaches for the headboard with a tight grip, his knuckles turning white as Drew pushes his tongue in as far as it can go. 

Drew's splay against Jonathan's thighs and a light tap of his fingers tells Jonathan to  _ move _ , and he does, rolling his hips to meet each and every thrust of Drew's tongue. 

"Shit,  _ fuck _ ," Jonathan says soon, feeling himself tightening around his brother's tongue. "I'm gonna come."

Drew doesn't move from his spot, continuing to eat his brother out, even when the rhythm of his hips becomes messy and erratic.

When Jonathan's orgasm hits, he throws his head back, gasping as he comes against Drew's pillow, a few drops making it into Drew's hair. 

Afterwards, Jonathan is flopping down against the bed once more, even more tired and sedated than he was before. Drew smiles at the sight, leaning over to kiss him on the lips. Jonathan wrinkles his nose as he tastes himself on Drew's lips.

"I can't believe you like that," he says. He giggles. "I got come in your hair."

"It's okay," Drew says. "I'll take a quick shower and clean it out."

"Okay," Jonathan says. "I should help you."

"No, get some rest, baby. You can make it up to me in the morning."

"Hmm…. Are you hard right now?"

Drew laughs. "Yes. But it's nothing I can't take care of on my own."

"Okay. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Jonathan," Drew says, sliding out of bed and walking towards the bathroom.

"I love you."

Drew stops, turning to glance at Jonathan, whose eyes are already closed. He smiles, a fond gleam in his eyes.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> and then the next morning, jonathan rides drew like it's nobody's business. hooray!


End file.
